Rise with the Sun
by Twistedsystem009
Summary: I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where / I love you directly without problems or pride: I love you like this because I don't know any other way to love, except in this form in which I am not nor are you / so close that your hand upon my chest is my mine / so close that your eyes close with my dreams - Pablo Neruda, One Hundred Love Sonnets: XVII


RISE WITH THE SUN

CHAPTER ONE

LIONESS

* * *

Little light was able to filter through the thick canopy of trees. The few rays that did fell directly upon the pond, turning its shimmering waters translucent. Water lilies floated slowly across the surface, twirling in and out of pale white sunlight. Lobelias, blue orchids, and violets grew by the water's edge. The thick trunked trees cast all into a cool shade.

Ayame sat in the soft, dark soil with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was silent, watching a sphere of flame dance between her fingers. It curled and twisted, moving to the rhythm of Ayame's thoughts. She directed it up, over, down, between - it was under her complete control.

_It's funny, _she thought, _how even the most untamed of the elements can be subdued_.

"Search this area!"

The fire vanished. Ayame froze, listening. She could hear heavy footsteps trampling over flowers and brush being shoved out of the way. Soldiers? _Earth Kingdom troops. _Ayame thought at once. But wouldn't Earth Kingdom guards have more respect for their forests? Perhaps not, if they were under control of the Fire Nation.

Either way, Ayame didn't care to find out. She leapt to her feet, stepping carefully over twigs and ducking beneath low-hanging boughs. She could hear soldiers approaching from both right and left. If she was quiet enough surely she could -

Ayame was yanked backward by her arm. Over the pained cry that tore from her lips, she could have sworn she heard something crack.

"Who are you?"

Ayame blinked. Holding her wrists in a vice-like grip was a young man who looked strangely familiar. Her eyes narrowed as she searched his face - the nasty scar disfiguring a large portion of his left cheek, the amber eyes flashing with anger...

"_I said - who are you?_"

Ayame was jerked from her reverie by the man's harsh voice. She could feel his breath hot on her cheeks, as they were standing not even a foot apart.

"Why should I tell you?" Ayame demanded, straightening up to her full height. The grasp on her wrists tightened, and she swallowed her pain.

"As a citizen of the Fire Nation, you owe loyalty to your prince."

Ayame gasped and the man - or rather, boy - jumped back as if he had been burned. And he had, in fact, been burned. Red welts were appearing on his hands were Ayame's flames had met his skin.

"I owe nothing to a banished prince." she spat. Zuko's eyes were blazing. He made a move to grab her again, but fire shot from the fingers of her unbroken hand before he could do so. During the brief moment of shock in which Zuko quickly rolled out of the way, Ayame turned and ran. Jets of orange and yellow streaked past, just narrowly missing her. She dodged and nearly tripped over tree roots a few times. Finally, she broke through the brush and emerged onto a white-sanded beach. Her eyes scanned the area - the calm ocean, waves lapping against the shore, towering walls of rock on all sides. There was nowhere to run; she had reached a dead end.

Ayame turned back to the wood, drawing her dagger. She knew that the effort was futile. Fighting off Zuko and his troop, or even just Zuko alone, with only one hand to bend and a steel dagger was damn near impossible. So what could she do but fight death a little bit longer?

Zuko and his soldiers emerged from the trees a moment later. The ex-prince held out an arm to stop them from charging Ayame. She readjusted her blade in her hand and shifted her stance. It was then she realized how pathetic she must look, like a wounded lioness cornered by a hunter. The spirits were against her this day.

Zuko stepped forward, his gaze fixed on Ayame. She took a deep breath. Her muscles were tense and ready to strike.

Flames flew forth from Zuko's fingertips. Ayame ducked and swung her blade, aiming for the exposed skin of his neck. He spun out of reach and raised his foot as if to kick her, but instead shot a burst of fire that went over her head.

Ayame continued to fight with all of the strength she could muster. Her strikes were vicious and she managed to get a few hits it, as did Zuko, but her limbs were beginning to feel heavy.

Ayame spun on her heel, chest heaving. She had just barely escaped another bout of flames. Zuko approached, arm raised. Ayame made no move to stop him, blade hanging limply at her side.

The world spun out of focus. Ayame hit the sand. Through a curtain of hair and tears of pain, she could see a pair of boots. Why hadn't Zuko killed her?

_Shut up for once, Ayame. _a voice in the back of her head replied.

"Bind her hands and take her onto the ship." Zuko commanded his soldiers. The last thing Ayame saw before slipping into the void were heavy, black boots crushing pure white sand beneath them.

* * *

She could fight. She could bend. He didn't have many soldiers left.

Zuko sat on the edge of his bed, chin his palms, thinking. What was the risk? She could run if she wanted, he wouldn't stop her. It was an offer, not a command or a plea. He wasn't desperate. He could just as easily hire a mercenary or two from some shady tavern. But why not take the chance while he had it?

Zuko made his way across the ship, past the kitchens and commons, through the soldiers' quarters, and into the empty room in which their 'guest' was staying.

The woman didn't turn to face Zuko when he entered, but he could see her reflection in the sun-glazed window panes. Her expression was blank, her kohl-lined eyes fixed on the same spot that Zuko was staring at.

They were both silent for a moment. Neither seemed to want to speak first. Finally, Zuko said,

"You're a long way from the Fire Nation."

The woman didn't speak. Zuko inhaled through his nose. _Keep a clear head, _his uncle had told him. _Don't let your emotions control you. _

"I want to offer you a position on my ship." he said. "You can fight better than most, from what I've seen."

There was a long silence. Then, "Why would I fight for you, a banished prince with no allies, no home to flee to?"

She had turned to face him, a devilish smile gracing her lips upon seeing the anger flash across his face. "Just to play the devil's advocate."

"From what I can tell, you don't have anywhere to go either. There aren't any villages for miles, and you don't have anything on you - no food, gear - you're alone."

"Quite the temper you have, _milord._" replied the woman. "But you're right, you know. I am alone."

"I'll do it." The woman stepped forward, still smirking. "I'm alone, you're alone - why, it must be fate."

Zuko left, unsmiling.


End file.
